WWE Defenders: The begining of the supernatural era on WWE
by LeaderwarriorC52013
Summary: The Undertaker, crea un generador eléctrico a base de sus poderes para su jefe, pero,cuando una pelea entre Cena y Punk, complica las cosas, The Undertaker es dividido en cuatro partes de su propia naturaleza, ahora depende de John Cena, Cm Punk, Vince, Triple h, y Shawn Michaels el reunir las 4 partes de el Deadman, antes de que el Demonio Del Valle De La Muerte, destruya la WWE.


Disclaimer: Ningun personaje y de los mencionados en este relato me pertenecen, le percenecen a la World Wrestling Entreteinament , Inc. Aclarado esto, Lean, manden reviews y Disfruten este Fanfic de WWE. Saludos de LeaderwarriorC52013.

Defenders of WWE: The rappers of the Underworld: Capítulo 1:¿UN DIA NORMAL O SOBRENATURAL EN LA WWE?

La wwe, el lugar donde las superstars y divas de la empresa, entrenan y se forman. Un día normal como cualquier otro, o eso parecía, Vincent Kennedy Mcmahon estaba dando su ronda diaria, alrededor de la sede de la wwe, solo para asegurarse que todo y todos estuvieran haciendo lo que se les había ordenado, claro, por parte de él. Sus luchadores estaban entrenando, como de costumbre, y algunos ensayaban los storylines que, luego, harían para el universo de la wwe, (como mencione antes, un día normal). –"Ah, otro día monótono, aburrido, y rutinario en la wwe, y… (Suspiro) aún tengo que hacer varios papeleos de la empresa y planear los matchs con Paul, para los próximos PPV, es tedioso y no tengo ganas de discutir con Paul, tan temprano"- pensaba Vince. –(en si a Vince ya no le molestaba tanto estar con Paul Levesque, planeando los eventos de la empresa, el tema de discusión eran los matchs y los tipos de matchs que se realizarían, por eso algunas veces, dejaba que sus luchadores eligieran los tipos de los matchs). –"Tal vez encuentre a alguno de los luchadores fuera de regla, es decir, sin hacer nada y pueda disfrutar un momento de sufrimiento al retarle por incumplimiento" – pensaba dentro de su mente el Chairman de la wwe.

Sin embargo, nada de lo que Vince pensaba, ocurría, todos estaban cumpliendo con lo que él había dicho, comenzó a resignarse con el hecho de que tendría que volver a su oficina a hacer el papeleo, que no hizo, e ir a planear con el COO de la wwe, los eventos siguientes de la empresa, pues todo estaba en orden. Regreso a su oficina a hacer lo que debía, pero al momento que él iba a entrar allí, vio, por el pasillo, moverse una sombra negra llevando un objeto, que él no llego a distinguir, dejando la puerta de su oficina, siguió aquella misteriosa sombra por el pasillo. A medida que le seguía Vince se escabullía detrás de algún muro, solo, para no ser descubierto, en primera porque no sabía que podía ser esa sombra o de quien, y en segunda porque si era alguno de sus luchadores más rudos, seguro que si le veían, lo dejarían en el suelo como un trapo, aunque se tratara de su jefe.

Continuo siguiendo a aquella sombra, que, le condujo justo al sótano de la empresa, y la siguió por el pasillo del mismo, entro por la puerta cuando vio a aquella cosa entrar después, se armó de valor para entrar y tomo uno de los objetos que tenía a su lado, había una escoba, un martillo, y un fierro oxidado, opto por el martillo, obviamente de su actual COO, si era alguno de sus luchadores, el martillo, le daría una buena lección por haberse metido con el jefe, y si era un intruso, se desharía de él, como si fuera un insecto, no sabía que podía pasar, porque todo puede pasar en la WWE; el Chairman, abrió la puerta e ingreso al sótano, bajo las escaleras, siguiendo a aquella sombra, se aferró al martillo fuertemente con ambas manos y continuo. A mitad de camino, vio a la sombra detenerse, y pudo ver que no era una sombra sino un encapuchado con capa negra, esté, se dio vuelta y trato de correr, y olvidando que estaba en unas escaleras, tropezó y comenzó a rodar por las mismas, dejando caer, por desgracia, el objeto, el cual, rodo, junto con el encapuchado, por las escaleras, viéndolo, Vince, se preparó para atacar y castigar a aquel encapuchado, solo una persona en toda la wwe, tenia, poseía ropa negra y un vestuario del mismo color con una capucha, allí, él, recordó quien poseía ese vestuario, el único, su leyenda, su icono, el ultimo de su raza, el último forajido, The Undertaker, y con gran pesar y dolor, bajo lo último de las escaleras, para, luego, abalanzarse y castigar al Deadman, por dos razones, una por desobedecerlo y dos por haberlo preocupado, pues pensó que era un intruso, entonces, él, alzo el martillo y cuando iba a golpearlo con este, sintió, que algo una fuerza, tan poderosa como la gravedad, detuvo aquel golpe a la cabeza de "The Undertaker", el martillo había quedado congelado en el aire (sin hielo), en aquel segundo, justo a centímetros, dos para ser exacto, de la cabeza del "Deadman", esta fue la escena que vio el Chairman de la WWE, y también, en ese momento, pudo ver aquel objeto que él traía, (este, estaba rodando por los últimos dos escalones y ya estaba por tocar el suelo), parecía una bola de cristal como las de los adivinos, excepto, que esta tenía un pequeño agujero, con una pequeñísima tapa, como para que pudiese verterse algún liquido dentro de la misma. La bola de cristal, cayo, del ultimo escalón, y estaba por golpear el suelo ,para, probablemente, hacerse pedazos, Vince se dio vuelta para evitar que los vidrios lo hirieran, de forma preventiva, sin embargo, no sintió, ni el ruido, ni los vidrios cortantes, del astillar de la bola de cristal, en su lugar, oyó un ruido como de algún objeto rodando, se dio vuelta para ver, la frágil bola cristalina estaba entera y rodaba sobre el suelo , la siguió con la vista, hasta que esta se detuvo a 1 metro después de las escaleras, y unas manos grandes con unos guantes parecidos a los de los motoqueros, tomaron, con firmeza y cautela aquella cristalina bola, como si se tratara de algo de suma importancia, y tomándola en sus manos, el desconocido la trasladó a su mano izquierda, y con la otra, la cual alzo, y atrapo el martillo que Vince había tomado, pues este estaba por golpearlo justo en medio de la cabeza.

Ya con ambos objetos en poder del extraño, Mcmahon comenzó a ponerse nervioso, el desconocido dejo la bola de cristal en el suelo y luego con un movimiento dactilar comenzó a mover la bola de cristal, la cual por el mover y probablemente por el poder de su poseedor se tornó color verde amarillo intenso, como los ojos de un felino en la noche. Mcmahon, estaba arrastrándose hacia atrás del ultimo escalón, sus ojos reflejaban temor, y odio contra si mismo.

-"Gulp, ¡Ahora este tipo es aún más peligroso que antes! Tiene el martillo de mi yerno, y tiene poderes sobrenaturales, y es más para empeorar las cosas, probablemente asesine al único que podría enfrentar a alguien sobrenatural, y está justo debajo de mis pies."- Decía con desdén, para si el Chairman de la WWE.

El extraño se acercó unos pasos hacia Mcmahon, sosteniendo con todo su poder la bola de cristal, se quedó observándolo, mientras el color de la bola de cristal, cambiaba a un amarillo completamente intenso, brillaba, como si aquel desconocido intruso, no tuviera intenciones de dejar al Chairman de la WWE con vida. Vince estaba aterrorizado, el intruso que lo mantenía cautivo, respiraba, pero su respirar no era común, parecía un gruñido bestial, como si algo más que sobrenatural, sino, maligno, estuviera dispuesto a aniquilarlo, aunque él no supiera el motivo. En ese momento, solo una posibilidad, paso por la mente de Vince.

-"Es completamente posible, que nunca más llegue a hacer ese papeleo y a reunirme con Paul, para planear los eventos de la wwe."

Bueno, espero que este fanfic haya sido de su agrado, espero, recibir reviews de ustedes, no sean demasiado duros, es mi primer fic. Pronto subiré los otros capítulos. LwC52013.


End file.
